Forgotten Ally
by Neophiles the Metal
Summary: An accident with HighGear speed causes greif for all the Hyperforce, but when someone shows up claiming to be their "Forgotten Ally" could they trust him? Character death contained along with creepy notes!
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you...!"  
Everyone on the Super Robot stopped; their eyes wide with surprise. Even the Robot itself seemed to have a heart attack. Jin-May stormed out of Chiro's room, a major storm warning to all in her path. Cyclone was the new edition to the team; his body consisted of a mass of nanobots that he could shape and control at will. Even he knew that his new job had a pension, something he didn't want to waste on a furious Jin-May. He sidled past her as she stormed on through the robot, seemingly looking for something to kick. He shook his head in confusion, what was wrong with her?  
"Shut up..."  
"No really, I'm just asking..."  
"I said...shut it."  
He shrugged; girls were confusing in his mind. He moved towards Chiro's room, Nova and Sparks were outside  
"What's happened?"  
"Kid and Jin-May fell out..."  
"ACTIVATE SIRENS! BREAK-UP ALERT!" joked Cyclone; stiffening in a robotic stance  
He and Sparks fell over laughing, causing Nova to smash them over both their heads with her gauntlets...  
"It's not funny! This could disband the team!"  
"What, for a couple of hours? Lighten up!"  
"Umm..."  
They turned to look at Otto, the mechanic  
"I dunno if this is important but Jin-May said something about leaving the Hyper Force..."  
"Did she say where she was going?"  
"Just a journey across the Plain..."  
Cyclone sighed; it was always his job to fix broken things. He was good at experimenting with various things, whether it was tactics in battle or his next win over Gibson at chess. He never did tell Gibson that he could see alternate futures through the mask he always wore, he would let him figure that out by himself  
"I'll talk her back in..."  
"You'd better do a good job; she sounded pretty pissed when she spoke to me..."  
"Whatever..."  
He stood on the Robot's shoulder and scanned the area, before gliding over the city of Suggazoom. He could never work out how he got here, or what his past was before this city. He pondered for a while until he splatted against a building, slid down the side comically and ironically fell on top of the very person he was looking for.  
"Found you!" he grinned  
"Get off!"  
Cyclone stuck out his tongue as his head detached from his body, hovering slightly in front of her face  
"Don't push your luck..."  
"Sorry, no luck _to_ push, you know that I..."  
She managed to flip him off, and jetted through the streets  
"Oh no you don't!"  
He sped after her, his feet moulded into rollerblades with spiked wheels, his back formed into an engine which gave him tremendous speed.  
He leaped over a gap and soon caught up with her  
"What? You think _this_ is fast?!"  
He went into high-gear, the speed when the world slows down, and paid the price  
"What the...?"  
There was a massive explosion; the burning Cyclone tumbled violently through the air, until he smashed through a barrier and into the sea...  
"CYCLONE!"  
Jin-May screamed as she dived after him, the millions of nanobots slowly shutting down as Cyclone sank to the bottom of the ocean. He had hit the water too fast, and Jin-May was running out of air.  
She surfaced, gasping for air...  
"Jin-May!"  
Chiro dived in and dragged her out, the Hyper-force found them on the edge of a bridge.  
"What happened?"  
Jin-May couldn't talk, tears rolled down her face...  
"...Cyclone..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Five years later...  
_Some nanobots stirred, they sought to repair their former body. A corpse had been dumped, not far away, perfect...

"Chiro!"  
He dashed into the control room of the Super Robot; Aturni was waiting for him...  
"There's something coming out of the lake, we should check it out..."  
Chiro nodded, he needed some air...

The nanobots had done their best at re-animating the corpse, the eyes had rotted away and they couldn't tell between skin and clothes. But they had done their best, the remaining nanobots fused into the exposed skull and activated to form a brain...

Cyclone sat up; disturbing the silt on the sea bed...He looked around with two tiny red dots that moved in the eye sockets. Underwater was not particularly interesting, only a few fish...and a sea monster...

"It's Bigfish!"  
"Everyone clear the area!"  
The new threat had slashed at the citizens with its razor sharp claws, its mouth crunching on cars...  
"Sparks! Is that cannon ready?!"  
"Almost!"  
"Twist that lever!"  
"Got it Gib...!"  
"Don't call me that..."  
Something shot out of the water, landed on top of the Bigfish and manically tore at the oily skin. The Bigfish screamed in pain and thrashed at the person as he dug deeper into its skull, the sky suddenly exploding into blood red and the Bigfish fell into the water...  
"What the...?"  
The person landed in front of the crowd that had gathered; it slowly straightened to show blood-stained, scarecrow-like clothes, the sleeves seemingly concealing something underneath. Baggy, torn jeans that fluttered loosely in the wind. The head lifted up, the preacher's hat tilting to reveal the stitched, broken, jawless skull...  
"You've forgotten me..."  
The red eyes falling on Chiro, who looked more scared than the others. The low, distorted rasp continued...  
"Why...?"  
Chiro found his voice, he summoned up all the leadership skills he could...  
"Who...What are you exactly?"  
"Where is Jin-May...?"  
"I asked you a question!"  
The person hung his head in sadness, slowly lurching towards Chiro...  
"You have forgotten..."  
"Get away!"  
"It's...me..."  
Nova slammed her gauntlet into the person, knocking it back a few feet...  
"He said get lost!"  
The person slowly stood up, its eyes flared in their sockets. Claws extended from the torn sleeves, its clothes became looser. Thick black ooze spewed from the top jaw, almost like it was being sick. The ooze slowly melted through the walkway, the creature twitched erratically as it spoke its final word...  
"No..."  
It slowly melted into a shadow and launched at a young boy that had been left too far forward, it caught him and slowly seeped through his skin...  
"STOP!"  
The boy sat up, he felt his face...  
"Skin...Hello, jaw's back! Good morning voice!"  
Otto walked cautiously over, inching towards the boy...  
"Are you...alright?"  
The boy stood, a black mist steaming off him...  
"I apologise for that, but this is the only way to actually talk to you without you killing me..."  
He looked at Chiro with the floating red eyes of the creature, he shrank back...  
"Where's Jin-May? I think she could give you a good explanation..."  
The boy screamed and clutched his head as the creature was fired out. It grinded along the floor, smashing into a street light...  
"Ouch..."  
Sparks leapt forward, his magnets blazing  
"Let's get him!"  
The creature painfully looked at the Hyper-force charging towards it, it leaped onto an edge...  
"You have forgotten...your greatest ally..."  
It accidentally lost its footing as he blocked a punch by Chiro, and managed to grab the edge. Chiro stood above him and slammed his foot onto the creature's sleeve. It screamed in agony as he twisted, and looked into its floating eyes...  
"Who are you...?"  
In response, the creature distorted its face into Cyclone's mask...  
"Your greatest ally..."  
It fell, smashing into the water with immeasurable speed. There was silence as Chiro realised what he had done, and dove in after him...  
"Chiro, what are you doing?!"  
Seconds later he resurfaced, clinging onto the creature. He swam to a nearby embankment and laid it out; it looked at him with relief...  
"You...remember me..."


	3. Chapter 3

They escorted the person back to the Robot, something Sparks wasn't happy about...  
"Why does Chiro trust him? We hardly know him!"  
Aturni rolled his eyes, he knew Sparks was right but he couldn't shake the feeling that they had met before. The time passed quickly, before long they were at the entrance to the Super Robot. They led the person inside, he was still damp from the ocean...  
"Chiro..."  
He turned to look at who he believed to be Cyclone...  
"Yes?"  
"Where's Jin-May...?"  
He was just about to answer when she ran out to them, and flung her arms around Chiro...  
"Chiro! What happened? I was so..."  
"Jin-May..."  
She looked at Cyclone, her eyes wide with disbelief and confusion...  
"Cyclone...Is that...you?"  
Cyclone shrugged a happy shrug...  
"Told you I could go faster..."  
They both managed a laugh, before they hugged  
"See...counts on the inside..."  
He looked at Sparks, who sulked...  
"You got lucky...this time..."  
Someone ran in to see Jin-May and Cyclone hugging...  
"Mother..."  
Cyclone looked at the girl, who was about Jin-May's height, wore the Hyper-force uniform and looked like her too...  
"Who's that?"  
Jin-May turned and smiled at her daughters puzzled expression, she walked over and whispered in her ear...  
"You remember when I told you that story about the person I worked with, how he died?"  
"Yes...?"  
"That's him..."  
The girl approached him; he noticed the tiara on her head...  
"I am Princess Sarah..."  
"Nobility, I bow..."  
He spread his torn sleeves wide and bowed his head in respect...  
"I didn't know you two were of royal persuasion..."  
He lifted his head up, the red dots falling on the two lovers...  
"I see things have changed since I died..."

Chiro hugged Jin-May round the waist as they watched Cyclone move round the Robot, then he asked the question...  
"So...Is my room still intact?"  
They looked at each other, a disappointed look spread across their faces...  
"Sorry, we defeated the Skeleton king but it cost us all your stuff..."  
"What happened?"  
"He turned into a black hole, Gibson worked out that we needed as much power as we could to fire the super cannon. The only stuff that came to hand was...yours..."  
Cyclone looked heartbroken, all his memories to save the universe...  
"I...need some...air..."  
He sat on the Robot's shoulder, hugging his knees...  
"It's...been..._so_ long..."  
He threw a stone into the sea, (this would be impressive since they were miles away) he pulled at the preacher's hat...  
"Ow..."  
"What...?"  
He turned, Sarah was standing behind him. He muttered something under his breath and sighed, and continued gazing at the city...  
"My mother told me about you, she said you were the greatest fighter she had seen..."  
She sat next to him, gazing out at the city...  
"She said you could show mercy to the most evil of people, even Mandarin..."  
"Well, I had a lot to fight for...I had to make up for..."  
He closed his eyes and breathed the words out...  
"Past...errors..."  
"Which are?"  
He found a locket; it was fused to his neck. He opened it and showed her the picture inside...  
"Who's that?"  
"My sister..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, you didn't kill her..."  
"Who did? Who could do such a terrible thing to someone so frail?"  
He grimaced at her words, and turned to her. His eyes had turned blue with sadness, the inner conflict of emotions grew to nuclear proportions...  
"Me..."  
**Dun-Dun-Duuuuuun! Hey, Neophiles the Metal here! I'm just asking if you could review my stories, especially The New Model! Thnx!**


	4. Chapter 4

They all slept in their respected quarters, except for Cyclone who slept in the control room. Sarah awoke in her room, she stared at the ceiling for a while...  
"Why? Why did he kill her?"  
She became aware of a distant tapping on the door, she looked puzzled...  
"Who knocks at this time of night?"  
She slipped on her dressing gown and padded towards the door, she was just about to open it when...  
The whole place fell sideways, everything clattered around her...  
"Aah!"  
She fell back onto her bed, a heavy desk started to slide towards her. She cowered, and only looked up at a sharp _thud_...  
"Huh?"  
"Hey, do me a favour and move away..."  
She looked at Cyclone; he had slammed a set of claws into the desk. He gave a small grunt as gravity took action...  
"COME ON!"  
"Ok!"  
She hopped onto the wall as Cyclone lost his grip, the bed splintered under the weight of the desk. She looked up...  
"That was close..."  
"Tell me about it..."  
He lowered his sleeve, she held on as he pulled her up...  
"Come on...Whatever happened, it can't be good..."  
"Thanks for stating the obvious..."  
"You're welcome..."  
They staggered along the wall of the sideways base until they found Chiro's room...  
"Chiro! Jin-May! Are you in there?!"  
The door opened and Chiro fell out into the hall, along with a shout by Jin-May...  
"Told you not to stand on the door...!"  
Chiro looked at them...  
"What...?"  
Cyclone carefully put his hand over Sarah's eyes...  
"Chiro...put some pants on..."  
"What...Oh! Sorry!"  
"Just do it..."

After the rest of the Hyper-force was rounded up, they stumbled outside the Robot to see...  
"A gateway..."  
"What?"  
Cyclone turned to Gibson, who was clearly looking puzzled...  
"An anomaly, a hole in time and space..."  
"I thought those only existed in TV Dramas..."  
"Nope, they are realer than real..."  
Sparks continued looking up with his mouth open with surprise...  
"And that's real?"  
"Yep..."  
A red thunderbolt echoed in the sky, it hit a nearby building...  
"Did that just split in half?!"  
"Officially freaky!"  
"You don't say!"  
A massive wind tore at their surroundings, even the earth was lifted around them...  
"Tornado!"  
"Don't be stupid, it's not touching the ground!"  
"Hurricane, then!"  
"It would be everywhere!"  
"Let's try...Supernatural Entity!"  
They all looked at Otto, he shrugged...  
"What? I watch those TV Dramas!"  
"Even Nurse What?"  
"Every-time!"  
They looked back at the Storm, it seemed to be...  
"Alive...Oh Crap!"  
Cyclone turned to them, a panicked expression on his half-grinning face...  
"Please don't stop!"  
The wind dropped, but the red clouds remained, swirling in random directions...  
"Kaos!"  
There was silence...and then the whole of Suggazoom...exploded...


	5. Chapter 5

Cyclone flicked on an eye, he sat up rubbing his head. He suddenly remembered what had happened...  
"DAMN IT!"  
He looked around, nothing but black...  
"Sarah! Sparks! Gibson! Are you guys here?!"  
He looked at his ragged body; the claws were at full extent...  
"Help!"  
It sounded like Sarah...  
"Sarah?"  
Something tackled him in the front, knocking him to the floor. He was about to fight back when he looked into Sarah's eyes...  
"Odd how we keep bumping into each other, isn't it?"  
She managed a smile as she clambered off him...  
"You don't say..."  
Cyclone looked across at her as they walked through the pitch black...  
"D'you see me...for what I am...or what I was...?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I didn't always look like this..."  
"I know..."  
"I mean before the particle problem..."  
Sarah looked confused, her mother had never told her about Cyclone's third form...  
"I don't know..."  
He patted her head...  
"That...is something I'm happy about..."  
They walked onwards, Cyclone suddenly stopped...  
"What's wrong?"  
_Over the stars..._  
"What was that...?"  
"My Final Words..."  
_over...the...stars  
_"But...you're still living..."  
"I know..."  
_over...the...stars..._  
There was a loud gunshot, it sounded nearby...  
"Who fired that?!"  
"Me..."  
"Who did you kill?!"  
The red dots fell upon her, her arm was crafted into cannon...  
"Who...?!"  
"Myself..."  
"Do not make me shoot!"  
He glared...  
"Ever heard of suicide, that when angst and depression rip your whole body apart?"  
His eyes were a blazing red, but an ice cold voice tore into the surrounding air...  
"Do you know what it is, when you have lost everything? When the whole world turns against you? When the pain...and rage...and sadness kills your soul with every step you take?"  
He regarded her scornfully...  
"You...with your carefree lifestyle...Nothing to worry about for your life, oh how I envy you...!"  
He turned, his back to her...  
"The need...the need to finally leave the Pit..."  
He span round, the black ooze forming tears in his hollow eyes...  
"Love...is the slowest form...of suicide..."  
"I'm warning you! Father! Mother!"  
"But rage... rage is the quickest path to homicide..."  
He threw up the ooze, but caught it in his sleeve...  
Sarah armed herself, asking the question...  
"What are you doing...?"  
Cyclone clicked his head up, the ooze forming into a blade...  
"Savouring the moment..."  
He leapt forwards, the blade whirling through the air...


	6. Chapter 6

There was a hollow _thud_, Sarah found her father with Mandarin's sword gauntlet thrust through Cyclone...  
"Dad..."  
Cyclone groaned as he was lowered to the floor...  
"Damn it Chiro...That was good...really good..."  
He knelt as Chiro came face to him, throwing up the ooze rapidly...  
"Glad to see...you never changed..."  
"You did..."  
"I'm...a little rusty..."  
"We trusted you, even Sparks..."  
"...And you were right in doing so..."  
He threw up more ooze, he dropped to the floor. Chiro caught him in his free hand...  
"I...never lived up...to expectations..."  
"You can try again, reform..."  
Cyclone shook his head with a weak laugh...  
"My time's up...Errors are cleared..."  
He threw up...  
"My sister is expecting me...I can sense her..."  
The red dots were fading, almost plummeting into the darkness. Tears slowly formed in Chiro's eyes...  
"It can't...end like this..."  
"I'm...going...over..."  
_over...I'm...going_  
"Over...the...stars..."  
_stars...over...the  
_The dots faded, a black abyss took control of the sockets...  
"No..."  
_stars...over...I'm...going...  
stars...going...I'm...over...  
_The world exploded into view, they were in the Land of Wasted Years...  
"A canyon..."  
Sarah looked up; her father helped her up...  
"Home..."  
"Yes father..."  
They walked into Suggazoom; Jin-May greeted them...  
"Where's Cyclone...?"  
Chiro gave her a hug...  
"He went over..."  
Jin-May understood, and hugged him back...  
"For now...we mourn..."  
The following day they travelled to the Canyon, and stood in silence...  
"Guys..."  
Everyone looked at Sparks...  
"Do you hear...that?"  
A faint whisper echoed through the whole cavern...  
_stars...over...going...over...stars..._  
The whisper continued, never stopping...

The whispers continue to this very day, and it was dubbed The Canyon of Cyclone. A small gravestone stood at one edge of the huge drop, a simple one...

Here lies Cyclone  
Friend, Ally and dear to many...  
May his whispers hold our hearts for all eternity  
May his whispers keep the Canyon sacred  
May his whispers remind us of his last words...  
Over the stars

It was dark as two children walked hand in hand towards the cavern, the whispers echoed the night...  
_over...stars...going...I'm..._  
"We shouldn't be here..."  
"We'll be fine..."  
They shared a quiet kiss in the glowing moonlight...  
"What about the whispers?"  
"They just say the same..."  
_Violets are blue...__**  
**_They stared at the cavern, fear gripped their hearts...  
"Don't...they...?"  
_Roses are red..._  
They began to back away; it seemed the canyon was ready to erupt...  
_I remember what happened..._  
A torn sleeve appeared on the edge, a ragged body stepped up into the moonlight.  
The claws glinted in the dim light; the preacher hat tilted upwards, the red dots cast downwards...  
_And your souls are all dead..._

Gibson and Aturni found a boy and a girl, both completely terrified about something...  
"Can you tell us what happened?"  
"Violets are blue...Roses are red...He remembers what happened...And that our souls are all dead..."  
They took the children back to their parents; they walked through the quiet streets. Gibson suddenly stopped...  
"Aturni...please tell me...are my eyes deceiving me?"  
Aturni followed Gibson's gaze and there, standing in eerie silence...  
"Cyclone..."  
The shape seemed to tip its hat to them, a red light flicked off and on. An equivalent of a wink, and it was gone in a cloud of dust...  
A piece of paper drifted towards them, Aturni read aloud...

You have seen me this once  
hold that moment dear.  
Speak it to anyone  
and I'll kill you through fear.

They looked at each other...  
"I think we'd better keep this under wraps..."  
Gibson nodded; he knew a death-threat when he saw one...  
"Do you think...we'll see him again?"  
Aturni caught two red eyes watching him expectantly; he carefully folded it into his hand...  
"I can almost guarantee it..."

END?  
**Hope you liked it! I sure did!  
Watch out for a possible sequel!**

**Neophiles the Metal  
****P.S. Rate my stories!**


End file.
